Concrete Angel
by Inuyashafeudalgirl
Summary: Sakura is being abused by her father, will her teacher come in time...R&R! EDITED


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Misashi Kishimoto does. I also do not own Concrete Angel, Martina McBride does. XD

Concrete Angel; Martina McBride 

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's holding back**_

_**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with an edge of lace**_

Sakura's small feet padded along on the sidewalk of Konoha as she made her way to school. Her face looked to be that of a normal girl that did not know the truths of the world. A pure innocence that did not know anything but happiness and love. The thick makeup that hides her real beauty lies unbidden on her face and neck. Her red dress over top her mesh shirt and green shorts comes to her knees. It covers most of her body up but her arms and legs. Yet what the dress is not covering, white binding is concealing her skin that ninja usually wear.

_**The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

Kakashi, the sensei of Team 7 keeps a watchful eye on Sakura as she does her normal training. The black mask that he always wears hides the sad grimace on his handsome face. He is worried for his student that used to look so happy in her Genin days. But lately he had not seen much of her since she had become a Chuunin. She did not have her usual spark of life within her sea-foam eyes. When he looks into her eyes he can see an inner storm brewing out of her emotions. She is hurt, confused, angry, and feels utterly alone in this world. Every now and then he can see the intent in her eyes of suicide. He has caught her trying to end her life numerous times, which he had hardly been able to stop.

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. **_

_**Concrete angel**_

Kakashi watches over Sakura after they part that evening as an oncoming storm approach. As the rain comes she tips her face up to the sky, letting the rain wash away her falling tears. She spreads her arms out to the side and opens her mouth to catch the glistening drops of nourishment. Her dream is to become like the Godaime who is her idol. She wants to be strong and be loved by everyone in the village. She wants someone to hold her in their arms and tell her that everything will be all right. She stands in the pouring rain as still as the memorial that is behind her. A halo seems to circle the girl that hides her true feelings behind an invisible mask. Kakashi stares in wonder as a thin stream of light breaks from the angry clouds and alights upon Sakura. She is an angel sent from heaven but this angel has gone through things that are not becoming of an angel.

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**_

_**When morning comes it'll be too late**_

Sakura screams in pain when her father slashes her across the cheek with a kunai. He yells at her that she is ruining the name of the Haruno's. Her mother stands back in fear, not even caring that her daughter is being inflicted with deadly intent. Sakura runs to the open window and screams out into the night for someone to help her. Her heart falls with a bone-crushing feeling when no one answers. Her father grabs her by the hair and turning her around, punches her in the face. Before she is able to regain her footing she is knocked across the room again.

"Someone, please help," Sakura whispers lowly so that no one can hear her. She knows that tonight she might get her wish. She might die at the hands of her father. Another hit from her insane father and she sees black swirling into her blurry vision. Darkness captures her into its web of despair as she leaves the waking world. Her soul leaves her body ever so slowly as the night wears onward.

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. **_

_**Concrete angel**_

Kakashi rushes to Sakura's house with fear in his heart. He knows that something is wrong and that Sakura's life is in danger. He knocks down the door to her home and comes to a complete stop in horror. He looks around at the destroyed home and to the angrier face of Sakura's father and the pitiful face of her mother. Against the far wall he can see the angel that he was just watching that evening crumbled on the floor with her life's blood pouring onto the carpet. Deep, dark anger wells up in his chest for fear of Sakura's life. Running forward he knocks Mr. Haruno unconscious and promises to come back for him later. Carefully picking Sakura up he rushes to the medical hospital with the rain still pouring down in buckets from the sorrowful sky. It is crying for the girl that's life is slowly being drained.

"Please, don't die Sakura" Kakashi whispers to the unconscious Sakura who is in another world in his arms.

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel girl with an upturned face**_

_**A name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

Sakura stands at her hospital window, looking down at the dying cherry trees. She turns her gaze up to the sky that is shining with newfound hope. Maybe her life will continue on after all. Maybe her wish will not come true. Only to her savior will she devote her life from now on.

Six months later Sakura stands in front of a grave marker with her savior standing beside her. Her father had died of unknown causes but Sakura had no feelings for her father anymore. She knew that someone that she would never mention had taken her father's life away. He deserved it. He knew what was coming to him even before he saw the love they shared for each other. Sakura squeezes Kakashi's hand that is in her own as they turn from the grave with a new light in their eyes. Even though her father was now gone she would never be able to get rid of the scars on her heart. Just like her savior, she hid her real self behind a mask.

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. **_

_**Concrete angel**_

Sakura stands next to Kakashi in front of the sixth Hokage. Naruto smiles at them before formally announcing them husband and wife. She is dressed in a simple white kimono of purity that reflects her love in Kakashi. Her savior gave her a newfound hope to continue on with her life. He gave her something to live for that was not a hopeless cause. No longer was she a dark angel that was sent to earth for punishment. She was now a white angel of hope that shone for all the forgotten ones in the world.


End file.
